Fortune Telling
by Baka Shojo
Summary: SEQUEL TO TAROT The journey has begun. A new nonhuman is rising with power and the longlost war is threatening to repeat itself. With no memory or records of the last battle, the four travelers have no knowledge of how to defeat this new foe. SLASH DxDKxS
1. Chapter 1: Fillers

**Disclaimer:** Hear, hear. I'm going to say this once because it causes such pain to my wretched heart. I do not own DNAngel or anything resembling a piece of art.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, slash, probably some OCs, angst, pain, language, darker stuff, and etc. I can't think of all of it yet.

Author's Note: Huzzah! The sequel to Tarot! I finally brought myself up to writing this. School has started and I'm sorry I couldn't start this till the ending of the second week of school. This was written discretely and full of distraction, so excuse bad remarks, terrible wording, horrible grammar, and the likes. Thank you and enjoy.

_Chapter 1_

The sun rose slowly over the valley as a bird carried on its morning flying. The light escaped through treetops and its rays hit several tents aligning in the valley. The campfire burnt languishes as nature anticipated something to disrupt this tranquil moment.

A resounding slap echoed loudly from one tent to the next as a scream followed. "DARK!" Daisuke shouted as he pushed away the offending and wandering hands that belonged to a pretending-to-sleep Dark. Daisuke embarrassedly scrambled for the zipper of the tent as he heard Krad and Satoshi leaving their tents. Smirking, Dark followed Daisuke out.

"Will you two quit playing around? It's annoying that we have to wake up so early everyday because of your antics." Krad spoke, irritated. He yawned loudly and slumped onto Satoshi who in turn, only brought his hands up.

Dark sniggered and mouthed the words "low blood pressure" to Daisuke. Daisuke rolled his eyes while he tried to keep a fair amount of distance between Dark and himself.

"And don't laugh so loud." Krad murmured into Satoshi's neck. He began to slowly fall back to sleep on top of Satoshi whereas Satoshi is starting to gather his wits.

"Gerroff." Satoshi grumbled incoherently. Dark laughed again as he prepared to go wash his face in the river half a mile from the camp. Daisuke, seeing Dark grabbing a small hand towel, copied. Without needing to say anything to Krad or Satoshi, they both headed towards the river in a companionable silence. In the comforting presence of Dark, Daisuke thought back a few days ago, when Satoshi let someone else handle the company.

_-Flashback-_

The four rejoiced for a few more hours after the trial. As they were partying in the dining hall, courtesy of Satoshi, a nervous maid knocked on the door.

"Master Hikari, sir. A-a man of im-importance is h-here to see y-you."

Satoshi furrowed his eyebrows as Dark lowered the music (he had somehow became the DJ). With a quiet "Send him in", Satoshi gathered the group together, finding comfort in Krad's arms. He muttered something into Krad's upper arm as he squeezed lightly.

It turns out to be Satoshi's lawyer from the trial. He glanced around and laughed at the partying mood. Seeing the man there, Satoshi brightened. He had thought it was a man sent by his foster-father. How glad Satoshi was when he didn't see an enemy.

"Hello Hikari-san." The man greeted. "I came here to ask you if you would take your inheritance of the Hikari Inc. Of course, if you rather have freedom, you can place someone else in charge momentarily."

Satoshi frowned lightly at the words, Hikari Inc. It wasn't like Satoshi didn't expect the problem or anything. Its just Satoshi knew he _had _to take the company away from Hiwatari. But now that he succeeded, he didn't quite know what to do. In a way, you could say Satoshi didn't exactly believe in himself.

"Hikari-san?" The man asked politely. Satoshi didn't answer. Satoshi didn't know why, but an overwhelming feeling of nervousness and fear had swamped him.

Krad noticed, but he chose not to comment. All Krad did was tighten his hold around the now shaking Satoshi. The man seemed oblivious to it all. None of the three noticed Daisuke stepping quietly to the pair. Daisuke stood to both of their ears and whispered.

"Perhaps a friend could take over? Like Funabashi and Keiji? But Keiji might turn Hikari Inc into a fashion industry." Daisuke joked lightly, trying to ease Satoshi's discomfort.

Satoshi still shook, which the lawyer still didn't notice. But Satoshi seemed a bit better. His expression changed and Daisuke wondered if Satoshi was actually contemplating Daisuke's suggestion.

Then he nodded, but you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for the slight movement of the head. Krad supposed Satoshi agreed to let this "fashionable" Keiji take over Hikari Inc. But he still didn't know who this Keiji was. But Krad will trust Daisuke's judgment.

"I'm going to let a friend handle it." Satoshi spoke to the man. In return, the man smiled.

"Who?" He asked.

"My _friend_ (1), Keiji Saga."

_-Flashback End-_

Daisuke smiled at the memory. Though it was a rather nice memory of his friends in Tarot, it was more hilarious to see Keiji's reaction. The young man had been flabbergasted and he fainted. Well… Not really, but it may as well happen. See?

_-Flashback-_

"…manager of Hikari Inc…" Satoshi said, smiling at the stunned blond in front of him. If Satoshi were a believer in stupid things like blondes being dumb, he'd just shout he has proof. But since Satoshi wasn't a believer, he simply smirked. But now back to the matter at hand.

"WHAT!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Keiji who had shouted. It was Funabashi. His composure was broken and he was acting quite out of character. Keiji's eyes blinked, but besides that, nothing happened.

Satoshi had come to Keiji's house, with Krad, Daisuke, and Dark in tow. Funabashi was unsurprisingly (for Daisuke) there with Keiji. Satoshi had instantly told Keiji the news. Right at the door, without any prompt.

"Do you accept, Saga-kun?" Satoshi asked with an amused smirk. When Keiji failed to respond, Satoshi thought he would foam at the mouth.

"If he could respond, I'm sure Keiji would agree and be jumping for joy." Funabashi said, too chocked to compose himself. "I'm afraid you'd have to leave." He grabbed Keiji's arm to steady himself as he realized they weren't joking.

"That's okay; we understand." Satoshi's smirk widened. Funabashi weakly smiled back as he almost rudely closed the door on Krad's face.

_-Flashback End-_

Dark glanced at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye, wondering what his redhead was thinking about. The clearing up ahead showed the river that Dark would use to clean up. Seconds later, Daisuke came. And moments later, they found the other couple coming.

-o-o-

The group of beautiful men and cute boys continued on their journey. For a second, Daisuke wondered what their theme song would be if their story became a television show. However, he quickly shook off the idle thought.

Suddenly, the scene gained a strange sort of optical effect. It looked sort of… round. Like from a fortune-telling crystal ball.

A soft chuckle ran through the room as the creature continued observing his preys. But most of his attention stayed solely on the redhead, Daisuke Niwa. It knew that it wasn't lusting after the boy, but it couldn't help but act the lecherous pedophile beast.

"It's so amusing how you seem so ignorant of what to come, little future-reader." It smirked as it waved an arm. The image in the crystal ball shimmered into steam and after a few more moments, a town came into view.

The town was like none on Daisuke' real world. It fit more like a description of a dying city with too much advance technology. If Daisuke were to see it, he'd describe it as a town slowly killing itself while hoping to improve itself. But only the creature saw the town. The lips of the not-man curled as he snapped his fingers. With only eyes on the crystal orb of the dying city, he (it) summoned a terrified servant.

"M-mas-ster?" The servant asked.

The 'master' didn't bother to look at the servant before he slapped the poor sap into the wall. Without prompt, the human stood up shakily, leaning on the wall.

"Don't talk to me unless I tell you to… And don't address me so casually." The beast wasn't angry. He never was. Someone without control would be a reckless fool and if he wanted to rule the world, he must not lose his control. And that includes not having anyone close to him, be they equal or lower than dirt.

"I want you to send your…" The non-human sneered. "Your 'friends' to me." Suddenly, the frightened boy's face turned pale drastically and in the pools of his eyes, the creature saw panic rising. The beast smirked predatorily inside when the boy stammered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"S-sir. I-I do n-not think it-it's wise to ta-take another o-one so f-fast." The servant stuttered. He knew what his 'master' wanted with his only companions in this wretched mountain. This horrible, horrible person plans to kill his friends and eat their hearts. He knew. The boy knew because this terrible fiend did the same to his parents and his sister. And now, this horrid brute was planning to take away the remaining pieces of his heart.

The creature waved his hands again, raising eyes toward the boy in front of him. "You dare to question my decisions?" The boy was sent flying again. He couldn't get up as his head had hit the wall hardly. After a few seconds, he slowly pushed himself up. "You're not worth shit. You're too weak to think to defy me." This boy wasn't worth the monster's wrath, but he shall be punished accordingly.

The fiend stalked towards the boy who stood on two unsteady feet. The boy was bowled over in spasms, and his eyes were clenched tightly. He didn't notice the taller creature coming until a hand had grasped his chin tightly.

"Open your eyes, fool." The boy complied, beginning to cry, desperate and pain-filled tears leaking one by one. "You _will_ obey me. You cannot run." His lips quirked into an overpowering smirk. "Don't think you can run. This mountain is too high, and I can smell your fear." It was tempted to lick the boy's cheek for emphasis, but that would probably make the mortal pour urine in his pants like so many others that face this animal. Such human were so terrified, really.

The beast slapped the boy's face away with the other hand before kicking the 'servant' away to gather its next meal. The not-man pushed the doors closed on the sprawled boy's feet, not hearing or ignoring the soft whisper of "I'm sorry…" from the boy. It was probably more for his friends that were going to be eaten than angering his master. Now, all that matters is to kill or be killed. The boy already apologized; nothing else will help.

-o-o-

Daisuke shivered. For an unknown reason, after joking with himself earlier, a growing feeling of impending doom was seeping into him. He couldn't help but feel like he's being watched, judged, and made fun of like he was part of some stupid adventure drama. Daisuke knew that this idea was improbable. Krad, Satoshi, Dark, and he were in a large empty plain. If there were anyone watching them, Daisuke and the others would be watching the other too. Shaking his head to himself, he pushed away thoughts he suspected were impossible. Better if he thought about other things.

"Daisuke," Dark's voice broke through Daisuke's worry. Nobody noticed Daisuke's sudden lack of… cheerful mood, however. "I noticed that you had magical powers when you work with your cards. Do you have any other powers?"

Daisuke blinked, never expecting that kind of question. Satoshi paused in his step over a twig, but after a moment of consideration, he continued. Krad wasn't affected at the least, he knew about Daisuke's power, even if it's not to the full extent.

"Yes…" Daisuke dragged the word on, not knowing exactly where this 'conversation' was going. Luckily Satoshi interrupted before Daisuke could hear Dark's response. Even if they were boyfriends, Daisuke would like to keep some of the skeletons in his closest there. Dark didn't need to know _everything_.

"Dark? Your accent is really strange. I've noticed it before, but never really gave it another thought. It's nothing I've ever heard before. Yours too, Daisuke." Satoshi spoke, bemused. "And that's something! Since I was the heir to the Hikari Inc, everyone wanted to make sure we had contacts. And I mean everyone. People from all over the continent of Tarot (2) kept on visiting when I was younger."

"Er…" Dark didn't know how to respond, Daisuke could see. But Daisuke didn't bother to help out. He was immersed with what Dark had mentioned about his magic. Daisuke knew he had other skills besides Tarot-reading, but he didn't use them earlier. At first it was because his energy was draining (because of Krad which he doesn't know about). But after that slight try, Daisuke grew doubtful of his own abilities.

Daisuke used to was able to summon things to himself, but that didn't mean he could make things appear. Daisuke also has the ability to transform into an animal, like To-to and her animagus. Daisuke suddenly had a notion that he was quite similar to the characters in the Harry Potter series he was addicted to before. Luckily, Daisuke needs not to become reliable on a flimsy stick called a wand.

He was so lost in thinking about himself (for lack of a better phrase); Daisuke didn't notice someone (Dark) was calling his name. "DAISUKE!" Oh kay, now he did. But you were bound to hear it if someone shouted loudly into your ear. Daisuke resisted shouting an equally loud "WHAT!"

"Er, do we tell Krad and Satoshi about how to came to… _Tarot_?" In a softer tone, Dark said, "Well, isn't that ironic?" Daisuke caught on to what Dark meant and he gave a shrug. Daisuke honestly didn't know how to answer to that question.

If they _do_ tell Krad and Satoshi, that bring up some more questions and hassle. But it'd boost their trust. Krad and Satoshi would feel the trust Daisuke and Dark shown them by telling their otherworldly status.

But the backlash of telling Krad and Satoshi would be that they might not believe them. If your friend suddenly told you they belong to another world, you'd think they were joking. Daisuke would be hurt if his two new friends wouldn't trust his word. Either that or they would exploit Daisuke and Dark as some _thing_ to be experimented on, to see if otherworldly beings were any different from people of Tarot.

Daisuke sighed as he made a decision. Daisuke gave a quick, purposeful nod to Dark, indicating that it should be Dark who tells them. That in itself was a mistake, since the other couple identified Dark as the more joking type than Daisuke. But whatever suits them, Daisuke supposes.

"You guys want to sit down? This might be hard to explain. I don't think I can quite fish the words for this." Dark said, waving his arm across the vast plain, as if saying he has as much to say as how large this plain was. Satoshi looked over to Daisuke to see if he thought the explanation would be long. Wordlessly, he sat down with his pack off his back. Daisuke had already seated himself on a large rock. Krad sat next to Satoshi, leaning slightly to apply pressure.

"Well…" Dark dragged the word on as he sat cross-legged on the soft dirt path. He scratched his head, unsure of what to say, before he decided to let the words come by themselves. "We're actually not from this…. world, for lack of a better word. I know, I know. That sounds far-fetched. Stop looking like that!" Dark exclaimed when Satoshi gave a pointed, disbelieving look to him. Dark pouted unhappily, but he turned to Daisuke for a solution.

"It's true. What Dark just said is true, Satoshi. We… came from another world." Daisuke puzzled over what to say. He knew he just repeated what Dark said and Satoshi would still think this is a joke. But what could he say? Even Krad doesn't know about that part, so how can Krad help?

"I'm not so sure I believe you." Krad said, with a casual face. "But I've seen the way you talk and the way you walk. I've watched how you court Daisuke, Dark. Don't think I'm a stalker. The way you two behave is different from this world. It's like different customs. At first I thought you two were simply from another country or city, but I've noticed how almost nobody knows you and are fascinated by your appearance…" Krad didn't know how to go on. He figured he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. Krad was trying to convince his boyfriend to believe something he wasn't exactly sure he himself believed. But these two were his friends and he'd take their word for them.

Satoshi let out a sigh before nodding. "I'll accept this explanation for now, but when you decide to tell the real truth, come find me." Satoshi said, with evident disappointment. Dark didn't understand how someone like Satoshi who has experienced magic couldn't believe in other worlds.

"Satoshi, do you believe in alternate universes?" Dark asked. He received a nod in reply. "If you believe in alternate universes, how can you not believe in other worlds? They're basically the same thing."

"They're not. Other worlds have different scenarios and different people whereas alternate universes feature the same person. I believe in alternate universes because each of our decisions opens another alternate universe where we make the opposite choice. It's another lifestyle. I believe in alternate universes because I know there's another me out there. Other worlds is just fantasy." Satoshi ranted, trying to hold his disappointment in.

Dark sighed; he didn't know how to answer that. He simply stood up and brushed himself free of dirt and picked up his pack. His silent 'treatment' didn't go unnoticed, but nobody made a comment as they followed Dark's example and stood up. They continued walking.

-o-o-

By sundown, the mood between the two couples was stressed and silent. Krad didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should stick with his boyfriend (Satoshi) or his best mate (Dark). At times like these, Krad remembers the question "If your girlfriend and mom were drowning, who would you save?" It annoys him a lot, and he can't choose.

Daisuke was in a semi-similar predicament. He actually didn't really care if Satoshi believed Dark and him or not. It hurts to know Satoshi wouldn't take their word for it, but if the situation were reversed, Daisuke would act the same. Daisuke didn't side with Satoshi only because he was afraid Dark would feel threatened. Three against one wasn't exactly good for one's self-esteem.

"Will you two just make up already? Satoshi, it doesn't matter whether or not Dark is telling the truth; we'll still be traveling together. Dark, don't be so immature. If Satoshi doesn't believe us, accept it. It doesn't change the fact that he's our friend." Daisuke finally snapped.

Another town was up ahead on top of a mountain. By eye calculation, Krad assumed they'd make it to the town by the next day. Sighing, he motioned to Daisuke that they should either set up camp or sit down and let Dark and Satoshi work their problem out.

Daisuke merely rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his other two companions before plopping down his rather large pack. Silently, Daisuke and Krad set up their tents.

Meanwhile, Dark stared down at Satoshi. Satoshi stared back with lidded eyes, as if mocking the wine-haired teen. They continued having a staring match as Daisuke went to gather firewood. Minutes passed and none made a move. It was like they were conversing with their eyes only. Occasionally, they blinked, but otherwise Krad didn't notice any change.

Krad and Daisuke were sitting near the fire talking about things when Dark finally spoke to Satoshi. With one quick movement, Dark had fell onto his seat besides Daisuke. Satoshi, without taking his eyes off Dark's, walked slowly over to Krad, before sitting down. Like a predator watching its prey, Satoshi waited for Dark to speak.

Dark sighed, "Satoshi, whether you believe me or not, it's true. Right now, I'm not demanding you to trust my words or not, but will you at least stop looking at me like I'm a horrible person." Satoshi gave a curt nod, now looking into the fire, but still listening to Dark's words. "I don't mind you not believing me, but know this: one day, when the time comes, you'll realize that you were wrong. And you might get hurt for not believing us."

"Are you threatening me, Dark?" Satoshi sneered towards Dark. Krad winced, but made no move to stop him. Daisuke gave a look to Satoshi to tell him to apologize, which Satoshi looked away from.

"No, I'm just saying that you might regret not believing us. We might already have gone 'home' and you will never see us again." Dark replied, not bothering to comment about Satoshi's sneer. "But before anything happens, let's just continue being friends." Dark said, holding out a hand to Satoshi.

Daisuke was glad Dark didn't say acting as friends. It might prove to Satoshi that they were only pretending to be friends, and that will push him away further. Daisuke watched as Satoshi sighed and nodded. He stuck out his hand and shook Dark's, as if making a truce.

For the first time in several hours, Krad smiled. Seeing the radiant upturning of the lips, Satoshi blushed. In a way, he was rather glad he was angry at Dark a few moments earlier. If Satoshi had to fight again with other people just to see this beautiful smile that was so rare on Krad's face, he would with as many people as Krad wanted.

Daisuke noticed Satoshi's blush and shook Dark's arm lightly to get his attention. With his eyes, he pointed at the two and non-verbally told Dark to let the two have some quality time together. And Dark being Dark, he knew he wouldn't resist Daisuke's request. Those two stood up and went to fetch some food from their packs for dinner. They never focused on Krad and Satoshi kissing lightly beside the fire.

Dinner past by uneventfully and Dark led Daisuke back to their tent to sleep. All the frustration from half the day has gotten to Dark and he feels extremely tired. Being mean to someone sure is hard work. Grabbing Daisuke's arm, Dark pulled Daisuke next to him on the sleeping bags. Making sure Daisuke was curled up beside him; Dark pretended he had a teddy bear as he went to sleep.

Krad, although unaware, did the same as Dark. Satoshi hid a smile as he felt Krad's arms wrap themselves around him. That night, all four had slept soundly and were quite comfortable being with someone that treasured them so heavily.

-o-o-

To-to flew overhead; overjoyed at the happiness Satoshi-sama seemed to shine with. Now, To-to was glad she let Satoshi travel with Daisuke-sama and his companions. In the Hikari Mansion, it was rare for Satoshi to let down his mask.

At the beginning, To-to was concerned with Satoshi-sama's attachment to the blond man. But under the pleading gaze of her master, she had relented. However, what Satoshi didn't know was that To-to gave herself the task to spy on Satoshi from time-to-time to make sure her master was safe, well, and happy.

So far, Satoshi-sama seems to fit in to those categories. To-to will go home the next morning, when she figures out no animal would harm her dear, dear master. To-to will have to go back to Hikari Mansion sooner or later to take care of the other maids, making sure none of them slack off or abandon some rooms in the mansion.

Now that no one is living in the Hikari Mansion besides the servants, maids, and butlers, To-to has appointed herself as the head maid (and another butler was the head butler). It is her duty to make sure no one of the lower class will steal things and/or smuggle other people in. When Satoshi-sama comes back, no doubt he would be amazed and appreciate To-to's hard work for him.

For now, To-to will merely watch over her charge.

-o-o-

The servant boy sniffed as he pushed his terrified friends towards the door to their 'master'. He had told them their predicament and while they feared for their lives, they didn't get angry with their friend. Because, as they all know, the poor boy was the only one who had to see the evil bastard on a regular basis. At least, they only need to see this awful master once and would be reunited with their families.

The boy cried. Besides these friends of his, only the elderly remained. After this batch of humans eaten, it would be the old. After that, it would be the boy's turn to die. When the unfortunate teen still lived an average life, he always boasted about his lack of fear for death. But now? Now he's afraid of death's messenger. He's losing his only hope to death and no one can save his remaining companions.

The boy shaking rapped on the wooden door. His friends shuffled behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With his eyes closed, he could hear perfectly the sobs that racked one of his female friends. One of the younger children openly cried and was tugging on his pants. The boy could hear one of the boys hyperventilating and he couldn't help but let a few tears leak out of his eyes.

Sniffling quietly (and eyes watering), the boy heard his master mutter a soft "Come in". The boy continued shaking as he pushed the stubborn children in, pushing away one of the girls who clung to him.

The fiend in the room smirked amused at the pain the boy seemed to suffer from. He doesn't understand why some mortals don't thrive on others' pain. It certainly was entertaining to watch. The beast's eyes traveled hungrily over one of the girls dressed in rags.

Her skin was prettily pale and though she wasn't exactly pudgy, she had enough meat on her that made the master drool. It would be a fun chase to kill her. Ripping her open. Taking her heart out. Sucking the blood out of her.

The monster breathed the children's fear in. It was tantalizing to hear their hearts beat so fast, so alive. It knew it wasn't a vampire, but it was rather amusing to think of himself as one. The humans kept on calling him that, since he liked to drink the blood on the human hearts. They knew he ate the heart, but they only think it was because he wanted the blood.

In reality, the monster only needed to feed on hearts. It didn't matter which. Sheep hearts. Cow hearts. Human hearts. They're all edible to him. But he preferred human hearts. They're more delicious.

Before the monster came to be such a horrid fiend, it had lived off cats and dogs. It was like any other creature, seeking warmth, friends, and most of all love. But after a time, where humans abused him, hurt him, the beast grew furious and wanted revenge.

The first time it had eaten a human heart was an accident. One of the men had kicked him into an alley to beat him up. How they knew he wasn't human, the creature didn't know. All he knew (at the time) was that he had to survive. Based on instinct and bloodlust, the creature's eyes had turned blood red.

Succumbing to his inner dark side, the creature lost control and his claws and fangs lengthened. He proceeded to rip the male into shreds. The human's screams echoed into his ears. By the time the creature came back to senses, already half of the heart was eaten.

Now, the creature watched as his slave boy closed the door on his poor friends. Three of the children banged on the door loudly while two stared at him in fear. Smirking, the creature started the hunt.

The boy, standing behind the door, was crying and hugging himself. Remorse filled him as he heard the screams of pain and fear boom repeatedly into his mind. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he prayed, hoped, and desperately wished for a god to save him.

No help came and for the rest of the night, the boy only heard the yells of his friends, begging him to save them.

-o-o-

1. They're not really friends. Satoshi had run out from him when they talked with Daisuke. But since Daisuke and Keiji were friends, Satoshi sort of wanted to share friends.

2. Surprise surprise. The mystery world of the cards has an illusion of magic. And in Satoshi's continent, future-reading magic was most common, so the continent was named after different Seeing skills. (e.g. Tarot, Crystal, Premonition, Visions, etc.)

A/N: Finally! I hoped readers weren't disappointed. I burnt my thumb with the fire touching it (but miraculously, it doesn't look any different) and my ears hurt, but at least I got a bunny doll that cheered me on to writing this chapter. The bunny bows to you all.


	2. Chapter 2: Other Side

Notes: _'thoughts' _"speech" _Sound Effects and Time Skips_

Let's get this chapter started!!!

_

* * *

Chapter 2_

Daisuke had a foreboding feeling again. Even though Dark and Satoshi already made up, Daisuke still has a hard time being 100 cheerful and happy-go-lucky. He's being too paranoid, but he can't help but feel he's being watched.

'_There's that feeling again! I wish whoever is watching us would just stop!'_ Daisuke thought warily. He suppressed a shiver of fear as he saw Dark looking at him. Daisuke knows no one caught on yet; otherwise they'd be hurrying to the town, a place with people. Dark was only looking at Daisuke in longing and joy.

Daisuke smiled slightly at Dark. And thanks to Dark's presence, the smile wasn't faked. At least Daisuke's boyfriend could still cheer him up.

"We're almost there. Maybe ten minutes or so." Krad said to no one. He inwardly laughed as he saw Dark and Daisuke sharing goo-goo eyes. Almost instantly, Krad's golden eyes darted to his own boyfriend. Satoshi was sweating slightly, as he stared towards the town.

'_Oh! Oh! Can we act like perverted friends and describe vividly about Satoshi and water?'_ Krad's more perverse side exclaimed with a large voluptuous grin. Krad was tempted to say "Hell yes", but he refrained from doing so and instead told his inner voice to shut up.

But now that the thought is in his mind, Krad couldn't push it out. His eyes stared unblinkingly at Satoshi, his mind changing the scenario. Satoshi was lying in his arms while Krad pushed in and out of him. Krad could almost hear the breathy moans and panting groans, see Satoshi's eyes ablaze with passion and sweating from too much pressure.

Krad blinked the daydream fantasy away as he felt a certain tingle in his nether regions. Krad tried to stamp away the dirty thoughts and think of something disgusting, perhaps like Keiji jumping around in a two-piece cheerleading. Krad shivered.

He groaned as he tried to distract both his mind and his pair of wandering eyes. His eyes strayed to Daisuke, whom to Krad looked a bit peaked, as if tired. His eyebrows creased with concern while he ignored his mind that was whispering sweet temptations.

To Krad, Daisuke seems happy spending time with Dark. However, Krad could see the weariness in Daisuke's eyes and the slouching of his back. Plus, his shoulders seem tense.

'_Well,'_ Krad thought, _'at least Daisuke could be charged up with Dark's presence.'_ Krad let out a smirk when Daisuke screeched from Dark's groping his behind. Now, after some time (and his raging organ finally calmed down), Krad chanced himself and peeked at Satoshi who was looking at him.

Satoshi blushed; he'd been caught. He honestly didn't know what compelled him into staring at Krad when he _knew_ Krad was the one for him, as sappy as it sounds. Krad will be there for Satoshi till the end of time. Don't ask him how he knows or why Krad of all people. It just is. Satoshi knows it's a feeling.

But in a small part of his doubtful side, his thoughts were wary and suspicious. Satoshi didn't know whether to trust Krad even after what happened in his hometown. In a way, he's still distrustful. Satoshi knew he hadn't a single clue about Krad's past and that worries him greatly. Plus, even if they were meant to be together, it doesn't mean Krad and Satoshi will last.

And the love can fade. Satoshi isn't stupid. He had researched emotions. He knows how he feels fear, anger, love, and jealousy. Through studies, Satoshi found out that emotions are different chemicals your body releases in you. They're automatic responses and like all other chemicals; these can mold or fade in time. Satoshi has a valid reason to be wary of himself and Krad. He can't lose control.

The blush receded as Satoshi finally stopped his scrutiny on Krad who had reciprocated the action. He hadn't paid much attention and he almost stepped on… something…

Blood, it looked like.

Satoshi leaned in closer to inspect it. The stain was dried, which meant it was an old stain, but the blood seemed like a large pool. Someone must have either lost a lot of blood or the stains have accumulated over time.

Satoshi suspected it was the latter as they're more reddish brown mark all over the ground. Up ahead. Behind (Satoshi looked back). Left right. Almost everywhere except on the trees. Everyone continued walking, as if not seeing what Satoshi is seeing. Before Dark, Daisuke, and Krad could walk ahead of him, Satoshi held up a hand.

Daisuke was disappointed in himself. He couldn't believe he wasted so much time just looking at Dark! _'But it isn't my fault!!!'_ Daisuke protested in his mind. _'It's not my fault that he's so good looking!'_ Daisuke once again couldn't help but look at his boyfriend. But he dragged his eyes away again, as he had to pay attention to Satoshi now. In a totally different way than the way he fawned over Dark. Who was still making _the eyes_ at him.

"Satoshi? What's wrong?" Daisuke placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi acted like he didn't feel it at all, but Daisuke thought that at least he didn't shrug him off, though a response would be great right now. Satoshi seemed frozen there, staring at the _red_ stains on the floor.

Daisuke came to the same conclusion.

Krad knew about the blood. After all, if you're an ex-crazed murderer, you're bound to see blood of all sorts. Poisoned blood. Fresh blood. _Dried blood stains_. But from the lack of smell of death, Krad could only think that a sadist did it. Torture with lots of blood spilt. If Krad were a normal human being, he would want to gag from the images his mind brought up.

"Dais-" Daisuke held up a hand to stop Dark from questioning too much. The queasy feeling came back. Something was definitely wrong. Things seemed to become slower as the anticipation grew.

"Dark, do you know what the stains are?" Daisuke didn't want to say it. But Dark would get too curious and it'd be even harder to answer questions while trying to dodge around the sole answer. Beating around the bush isn't Daisuke's forte either.

"Some tomato juice? C'mon Daisuke, tell me!" Dark couldn't help but feel anxious from the eerie silence around them. He just noticed that since no one was walking or even _moving_ in the forest. There wasn't even a breeze and since Daisuke was almost whispering, Dark felt… afraid.

"It's _blood!_" Krad snapped. Right now, with Satoshi's lack of movement, Krad was terribly worried. He was afraid, no. That'd be stupid since he's an ex-killer. But he was worried for Satoshi (and Daisuke and Dark). With Dark's almost-whining tone, Krad couldn't control himself.

Control. It's been so long since he thought about that word. Having total control means to hold in something or eliminate the spreading of something.

And Krad has to hold in his bloodlust. No one knows about the bloodlust Krad has. Even _Krad_ himself can't define it. It was like something that was born into him. Krad already knew he wasn't fully human, even though there wasn't proof. But he was sure he couldn't _control_ his bloodlust forever.

Satoshi doesn't know about his past either. If he finds out… Krad didn't want to think about it. Krad knows it's inevitable, but- it's just too much to think about.

Krad took in a deep breath, and almost winced. The smell of blood reached his nose, no matter how old the stains are. The blood hungry beast inside him could smell it anywhere except when it's inside a body. Krad doubted he was a vampire, but damn!

"Krad, control yourself." Daisuke murmured, not seeing but _feeling _the torrent of confusion in his companion. Daisuke wasn't anything special _(according to himself)_ but he could tell Krad was losing his composure. Plus, Daisuke has to make sure to stand up for Dark, being his responsibility.

Dark looked hurt at Krad, but said nothing. He shuffled closer to Daisuke and the long wait for Satoshi to move again began.

* * *

What the others didn't know was that Satoshi was only calculating many things in his mind. He noticed Krad's reaction to what he had said, and almost gave it no thought. Then he had decided to file it later to inspect. Not that he suspects his boyfriend to be anything but the best. Satoshi mentally shook his head. He was getting distracted again. 

The blood. It wasn't unfamiliar to Satoshi, unfortunately. Being in a harsh childhood with an abusive _babysitter_ can do that to someone.

Satoshi pushed the memories away. No one knows a thing about some things he had to endure. Not even To-to. When Dark and Daisuke were in his memories, his mind had pushed the _terrible, repulsive_ things away. Things that would be kept in the dark forever, hopefully. Everyone has a few skeletons in their closets, after all.

Satoshi flinched unnoticeably. He was distracted _again. _This won't do. It's not time to trudge through bad times. Satoshi nearly growled in frustration when his thoughts that he wants to avoid came again.

Satoshi was tempted to grab his blue locks and pull, but refrain from doing so. He would get Krad worried. But back to the matter at hand (_'Finally!' _Satoshi thought.), his eyes focused in on the blood again.

There were little flecks of _something_ in the stain. It was neither dust nor dirt. It was a sort of stain intermingling with the blood. White and gooey-looking (when it wasn't a stain). Satoshi would call it poison, but he suspected it wouldn't be that easy to guess.

It might be some mutating, poisonous chemical. At the thought, Satoshi almost gagged. He had met types of chemicals. He was a sort of scientist and the loud failed experiments caused Hiwatari to find him. Punishment was horrible (which is why he's only _sort of_). Satoshi's eyes stung, but the wetness disappeared in a few seconds.

An abrupt motion startled Krad, Daisuke, and Dark. Satoshi kneeled down and hesitantly touched the soil. The dirt underneath his fingers was moist and soft, like clay. But the stained, _dirty_ soil was rough and chunky. Satoshi pushed away the thoughts that came after the words _stained_ and _dirty_. Satoshi tapped a finger against the blood, then the white drops.

The blood part was like any other dirt clumped together. However, the white part, it sounded hollow. Like some chamber was underneath the soil. Satoshi frowned. He stood back up unexpectedly and almost jarred into Krad's neck.

The white chemical was unknown to him. He doesn't know if it's something new or only something dangerously poisonous. Satoshi had never dealt with anything dangerously poisonous. Satoshi wasn't afraid he'd hurt himself. The times he was acting as a scientist was full of self-pity and wishes for death. But he wouldn't give himself a slow and painful death where someone could find him. Neither would he do that to Hiwatari. (Someone might find him and save him, thanks to his connections.)

"Let's go. I don't think this is a safe place to discuss things." Once the words escaped his mouth, Satoshi blinked. He didn't really think about that. Satoshi's eyes glanced around warily. There might be hidden cameras here in the forest. It's too empty. It must have a reason why.

Daisuke and Krad nodded, but Dark was as clueless as ever. However, a look from dear Daisuke ceased any questions/comments from him. Satoshi was grateful. He doesn't think he could talk comfortably about anything while someone could be watching.

* * *

The beast is bored. Or at least, there's nothing entertaining to do right now. He doesn't feel like eating, his supply of food is running low. And he doesn't want to watch the redhead all day long. Daisuke was so tiring! He's too mature and adult-like and thanks to the creature's low attention span. He was amusing earlier, but now he's so _boring._

But the creature knew that his interest would be sparked up again when Daisuke and his crew meet up with his minion. He sent one of the lower-class demons under his rule to the dying city. The thing wanted to see how they would deal with the first non-human enemy face-to-face. It would only take a matter of time before they meet his crony.

But first, a name. The creature doesn't like to be referred as an it, beast, or creature. _'Something demonic and tells people not to mess with me would do,' _it smirked. Its face contorted into a disfigured look of repulsion.

"But they would suspect me only by the name. I want to cause them suspicion after meeting me." The beast smirked, before summoning his mirror from his bedchambers. Once it was settled in front of him, he waved a hand over himself. It was quite a silly action and it was satisfied that no one was there to see it.

Before him, the image in the mirror began to change. What once was a disgusting, wrinkled demon now stood a young albino in his teenage years. Since demons had no gender and men were portrayed as the stronger and more dominant of the two genders, it decided to give a look of a male. Plus, it seems that the quadruple were attracted to men. If one of the four were to be lusting after the beast's false appearance, he could dispel some of their happiness and bring suffering to the hearts of them.

"But now, a name…" The man strokes his chin, trying to imitate one of the elderly actions. He wanted to appear as human as possible to trick the foolish four. But all the names he could think up are demon names. He wanted something _demonic_. Something that would imply he was a monster. Not something that would basically scream his identity.

Growing frustrated (but still looking calm and controlled), the man snapped his fingers. Within moments, a friendless-boy entered the room with soulless eyes. The man mentally snorted. The human knows nothing about being soulless. All it knows is stupid suffering that it brought upon himself. Who told the mortal to let someone get close to him?

"Boy, I need a human name that suits this appearance." The man commanded. The boy wasn't shocked about the new look, most of his feelings were numbed now, thanks to the shock of listening to his friends' last words through a door.

The boy's eyes lifelessly looked the demon up and down. Examining. Almost looking like he was an executioner thinking the best way to kill someone. The demon resisted his shiver. A damn human cannot make him feel fear.

"Argentine." The boy muttered. He was tempted to leave the room, now that he's done his task. Even though he has nothing to go back to, having the demon eaten his friends, he wants to anger his master into killing him. To reunite with his dear friends and loved ones. The demon knew what he wanted and knew what the right buttons to push is. The demon smirked.

"Oi, slave." The newly named Argentine false-smiled. It was sickeningly sweet and made the boy want to throw up. "What does your _friends_ call you? Don't you think it's rather rude of me to keep calling you boy?" Argentine narrowed his eyes. A gleam was in his eyes and the boy could read perfectly what it said. _'Don't lie to me. I can tell if you do.'_

The boy felt a sharp pain inside his heart when the bastard mentioned his friends. His fist clenched together, nails digging into skin, as he was tempted to punch the bastard's face in. "It's… Kyle." The boy snarled.

"Kyle…" Argentine teased. "It sounds beautiful." He gave a mocking smile and waved, indicating that Kyle could leave. The boy's fist clenched once again, feeling rebellious. Argentine raised his eyebrows. Was his slave being disobedient now? It's too late, though. Argentine gave a barking laugh. And like it was a trigger, Kyle moved towards the door, fists still balled.

"Kyle. Kyle. Kyle. Know that you are not the one with the power to defeat me. The one that does will fall into a trap and be killed. You will never be saved." Argentine cruelly said. His face twisted into an ugly grin.

The boy quickly left the room, slamming the door. The first few tears of frustration began tearing at his eyes since his friends' deaths. Still now, he can hear their calls.

"Kyle! Save us!" 

"_Kyle, we know it's not your fault."_

"_Ugh… Revenge us, Kyle… You're strong, nii –cough-, nii-san. You can do it. Kyle, we **believe** in you!"_

Silently, the boy stalked to his room, feeling vulnerable and horribly alone.

* * *

Daisuke's shocked eyes scanned the brownish gray city before him. Like Argentine had said, Daisuke called this a "dying city". His frown shown his surprised disapproval. Dark didn't know of what Daisuke disapproved of, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the city. Then again, they _are_ facing the city. Dark gave his own frown. Now he feels plain stupid. 

Dark looked towards Krad and Satoshi, gauging their responses to the city. They, too, were frowning. Dark suddenly had a funny thought (or at least he hoped it was funny). They were the Frowning Four.

'_Okay. Now that is lame.'_ Dark thought. His frown deepened. _'Who uses the word "lame" anyways?'_ Apparently, _he_ did.

Dark mentally shook his head and wondered what he should say to break this eerie silence. Hopefully, he didn't have to say or do something embarrassing and let someone else break the silence.

"We're going in." For once, Satoshi made a brash decision. Krad was startled and he immediately grabbed Satoshi, who had started walking towards the ruins that surrounded the city.

"Stop. What do you think you're doing?" Krad asked. He shook Satoshi's shoulders, and then let go, looking away. Satoshi smiled briefly at him, thinking a worried Krad sort of cute.

"It's pointless to just stand around. Why not just get it over with?" Satoshi's answer would be normal if he was one of your average teenagers, but Satoshi isn't. He's supposed to be calm and collected. This is out of character for him. But Krad didn't seem to mind. Dark thought that maybe Krad reckons it's a good thing Satoshi is acting his age.

Whatever. It's not like Satoshi is _his_ boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, Dark looked over to Daisuke. Daisuke was staring at the other couple with a peculiar expression on his face. Dark couldn't identify it at first, but then… _'Is that envy? It is!'_ Dark's inner voice was gleeful.

'_Oh! This is just too good to be true!'_ He said. _'Dark, you got him in the palm of your hand.'_ The voice's grin was apparent in his tone of voice.

Dark rolled his eyes at the perverted thing and grabbed Daisuke's wrist. From the contact, Daisuke turned his head to face Dark, who was unaware of the same grin he had on. Luckily, Daisuke chose not to comment on the slight perverseness.

"Let's go in, like Satoshi says, Daisuke." Dark said softly, to Daisuke's ears only. Daisuke's smile turned into a light frown and Dark wondered why. He didn't know that Daisuke was fighting himself over whether or not he should tell the other three about the _eyes_.

"Dark, I…" Daisuke didn't think he could stand it. He wanted so desperately to tell Dark, but Daisuke wasn't sure if telling would make this _stalker_ come and attack or not. Besides, it might only be some animal, Daisuke tried to reckon. But in his mind, he knew it was pointless. Time to confess.

"Dark, I- There's something watching us." There, Daisuke said it. He tried not to look around; it might ignite the creature's amusement even more. Daisuke took a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes. Then he reopened them and met the solemn eyes of Krad. Krad nodded.

It seems like he wasn't the only one who noticed that tingly feeling in the back of his neck. _Someone_ was watching them and they didn't bother hiding the fact from them.

"Wh-what? Watching us? Who? Are you sure?" Dark certainly didn't expect this. The thought is sort of chilling to him, for no reason. Dark knows that Daisuke doesn't mean anyone from the city (which looked deserted, sort of) and Krad and Daisuke were too serious to let it go by. And Satoshi doesn't look all that cheerful, neither.

"Yeah…" Daisuke muttered, turning around and looked down. He didn't want to see the worried look on Dark's face, nor Satoshi and Krad's quiet looks of contemplation. He didn't know what they were thinking and for a moment, he wished he never said anything at all. With his back to the group, Daisuke didn't notice Dark taking a step closer to him. Not until Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke into a reassuring embrace.

"I'm sorry." Dark said quietly. Krad and Satoshi looked away, feeling a couple's moment coming on.

'_Don't be sorry, Dark. You don't have to apologize for something you did or didn't do. Why are you apologizing?'_ These nervous thoughts went around Daisuke's mind, but Daisuke somehow couldn't put them into words. He can't speak. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat, leaving him unable to cry out. Daisuke tried to whisper Dark's name, but nothing escaped through his mouth except air.

Daisuke subconsciously pushed back Dark's arms as he tried to make a sound. Nothing came up and Daisuke couldn't see the sad look Dark had. Daisuke stepped forward, leaving Dark once again. Daisuke raised his hand to his throat and tried to talk, only a raspy moan came out.

Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to speak again and again. Each failure making him even more desperate. His hand tightened around his own throat and he gave a few squeezes.

The lights around him kept on blinking, flashing in his eyes, but Daisuke didn't care about that. His mouth opened and closed, like a fish, and he tried to speak, to talk. Nothing, not even a tiny squeak now, came out of his mouth. His hand uncontrollably squeezed his neck tightly. Daisuke gasped, almost hyperventilating.

His hand wasn't his own doing anymore. He wasn't telling his hand to choke himself. His brain kept on sending signals to himself to stop, but his hand isn't listening. Daisuke wheezed and the lights began to dim even more. And finally, everything was black.

Daisuke gasped. He sat up and glanced around frantically, aware of his breathy pants. When he saw the cloth of the sleeping tent around him, he shuddered, feeling closed in, but he did nothing about it. He closed his eyes, ignored the darkness, and took several deep breaths. Daisuke felt his right hand tightly holding onto his shirt and he released it, aware of the cramp in his hand.

Daisuke felt the stickiness on his sleeping bag from his sweat during the nightmare. He was still sweating. Daisuke heard Dark's rather quiet snores from a few feet away, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Dark, yet.

The hammering of his heart in his chest slowed down and his breaths weren't as fast and loud anymore. Daisuke wiped away the sweat on his brow and settled himself in. But Daisuke knew he couldn't sleep again for the rest of the night. He only kept his eyes opened.

* * *

Daisuke yawned tiredly as the quadruple continued on their trek. They had just finished the lunch break and now the forest's trees were becoming sparse. Daisuke's nightmare of sorts is still haunting his mind, distracting him from seeing the concerned looks everyone kept on giving him. The road reminded him eerily of the dream. That little rock right there. That tree with the gaping hole. 

Little details here and there were exactly like his dream. Earlier, they had passed by the clearing where they could clearly see the city. The city wasn't as bad off as it were in his dream, but it was getting there. The dialogue was different, inevitably. He didn't tell Dark about the _staring _and Daisuke wouldn't try to see if his voice were to suddenly disappear.

Daisuke couldn't help but think the dream was a warning. Besides the fact that he had lost his sleep, it felt like a vision was coming on and that someone had sent it. It hadn't felt like menace or sick amusement.

Daisuke shook his head. Whatever that was going to happen, will happen. Quẻ sera sera, as they say. Besides, Krad's other side is coming into play. The one that hadn't even come out yet since Daisuke has met him.

The bloodlust that Krad has. The non-human side of him. The one that made Krad become a murderer.

Daisuke knew Krad joining them wasn't really a big feat. It wasn't like Daisuke changed Krad's mind about anything really. Daisuke and Dark and Satoshi are now just making Krad have even more of a reason to fight back at that animalistic side of him. In a sick way, Daisuke knew that the beastly side of Krad was merely amused at their antics and that's the only reason why he's allowing this façade of love to go on.

Krad has deep feelings for Satoshi, no doubt about that. But what about the other side? Is it the same amusement or does _he_ too love Satoshi?

Daisuke knows that sometime in the future, that Krad will give in and the murderer in him will come out. Will it destroy them all or hold them captive? Will he treat Satoshi like an actual human being or would Satoshi only become a toy and a whore?

Daisuke can't bear the thoughts anymore. It feels like the mind of someone lacking sleep. A delusional mind full of dark thoughts or was it because of Dai? Daisuke yawned again and Dark finally broke.

"Daisuke, are you okay? Did you not get enough sleep because of me?" Dark grabbed Daisuke's arm, preventing him from going any further. Krad and Satoshi immediately stopped; they were worried about Daisuke, too, and they want to help out however they can.

"I'm okay, Dark. And it's pretty silly that you think I couldn't sleep because of you. We've been traveling together for a long time already." Daisuke said, rolling his eyes. Daisuke swallowed another yawn that tried to come, and he succeeded. He pulled his arm out of Dark's grasp and walked past Satoshi and Krad.

Daisuke felt all three pairs of their eyes on him and he didn't care. He didn't know that Satoshi saw for the first time saw the inferno tattoo. A minor panic entered Satoshi when he thought Daisuke's was on fire. To quote Daisuke: "The one on the left was of flames. Surrounding Dai's forearm like a band, colors of vivid red, orange, and yellow overlapped each other. Some infernos were higher than others. The image was entrancing and Daisuke almost thought that it was a real flame, one that couldn't hurt anyone but would look exactly realistic."

The panic left when Satoshi realized that Daisuke isn't running away in pain. His blue eyebrows furrowed together as he wondered how he couldn't see the tattoo before.

'_It's not like Daisuke's a cutter. He doesn't hide his arms in long-sleeves. But why does it seem like his upper arms are always covered?'_ Satoshi questioned. _'Is there another tattoo on his right arm?'_

"Dark," Satoshi called out, "Is there another tattoo on Daisuke's right arm?" Dark gave Satoshi a strange look, as if asking _Daisuke? A tattoo?_ It seemed to Satoshi that even Daisuke's own boyfriend didn't know about that.

"What are you talking about? What tattoo?" Dark looked from Satoshi to Daisuke, who was still walking ahead. Dark made a motion for them to follow Daisuke. Then, he slowed down before catching up to Satoshi's other side.

"I mean the tattoo on his left upper arm. The fire one." Satoshi motioned forward towards Daisuke, who finally stopped and was looking down at them, waiting. Dark still looked confused.

"His left arm? I've never seen it since I met him. He doesn't hide his arm to me, so I don't think I've seen it. It can't be new either; we've been traveling for a long time for him not to tell me."

Satoshi shrugged. "You can ask him about later, then. What it means, too. It might prove to be a foreshadowing."

Because Satoshi, too, felt the _eyes_ watching them.

A/N: Major case of author's block. Everything that I wrote and will write is based on imagination. Do not believe the things I will say, otherwise you would be sorely disappointed. Can't say when's the next update.


	3. Chapter 3: Really Peculiar Strangers

_Chapter 3:_

"Ye' best leave whe' ye' can, lads." The old man muttered with wide eyes. "Dis' city ain't nothing but a trickery. Ye' shall leave, else ye'll befall the same fate as the rest o' us."

Daisuke frowned, watching the old man turn away from him and continued sweeping. Daisuke sighed and turned around to face Dark, Krad, and Satoshi, lifting his arms, as if to say "I've tried". Daisuke walked towards them and silently, they continued down the pavement towards the next person on the block, who would hopefully provide them with a stay.

They had entered the city hours ago, and Krad had told the others to hurry and find a lodging to stay at, because they wouldn't want a lumpy, dirty forest floor compared to warm beds and soft pillows.

There were no inn or hotel or motel or wherever tourists slept in the city, which was quite hard to believe, since the city was so full of buildings. But it was true, the four had split up after a while of fruitless searching and when they met up again, the result was the same. Nothing. Dark had suggested asking someone in the housing areas, and it seemed like a good idea, then.

Now it sounded a bit absurd. However, Satoshi thinks it's a bit of brainwashing from the townsfolk. Each and every person they had asked, the answer was the same: leave. Leave while you still can. Don't be like us. And all other things that need not to mention.

There wasn't an outright refusal. The people just told them to leave. That was an observation that came later to Satoshi, which he cursed in his mind about. They all murmured something to themselves that he couldn't hear about, but he was sure that it was entire reason why they weren't allowed a warm bed that invited beautiful dreams.

What they all said had something in common. That made everything so peculiar. It felt like, to Satoshi, that everything they said was rehearsed. Or maybe memorized by heart for saying something repeatedly. If the latter was true, that means whatever plagues this town has been here for a very long time, perhaps so long that people forgotten important things?

Satoshi shook his head wearily. The forgotten things part of the train of thought confused him. Nothing the people did made him think something was forgotten. The citizens were too aware of things, too careful. They couldn't possibly forget something. But somehow, this feeling inside of him kept on insisting that they're forgetting something.

'_Perhaps it's the thing's weakness, if this thing that haunts them should be a beast or a human or something with conscious thought.'_ Satoshi pondered about this, but his tired mind was slowly, ever so slowly, shutting down, as if he was falling asleep. His eyelids felt heavy and he kept on blinking till he could withstand looking at the pavement for more than a few seconds.

Satoshi wasn't one whose head is bowed while walking. That confused him, too, but he decided it was because he was growing tired second by second. His movements slowed and became sluggish. When he became aware of this fact, he tried to shake his head to lighten things up, but alas it was no use. Before his foot could land on the floor, Satoshi fell forward, sleeping.

* * *

The darkness swirled around him, before his eyes. It felt like his eyes were opened, feeling the draft of air, but he couldn't see anything but the darkness. He tried blinking, but to no avail. Slowly, the boy raised his hands to his head. He was unaware that his hands were shaking; he could not feel it. His ears heard nothing; his nose smelt nothing. He only focused on his eyes. 

When the hands reached their destination, Kyle screamed. Where Kyle's eyes should've been were two gaping holes, the sockets of his eyes. His hands, bemusedly, felt around the dark crevices while his mouth opened and closed, echoing the same screeching cry again and again. One hand dug into the sockets and moved around, as if convulsing on its own accord, while the other hand clenched against the shirt clinging to Kyle from sweat. It felt like the hand was trying to feel the heart, to feel its every beat, its warm gushes of blood. Just to make sure it was there, unlike the eyes.

The screams kept on coming. Kyle could feel no blood. None at all. He felt his flesh in the sockets; they did not sting like he distantly thought they would. It was like there was a skin covering it. His fingers probed, pushing harder and harder against the flesh, trying to find his eyes that were not there.

"Ah, Kyle. Stop this foolishness at once." Argentine's commanding voice broke through the frantic thoughts of Kyle. Where did Argentine learn his name? Kyle pushed away the question as the desperation to find his eyes became worse, every push harder.

"Stop this madness!" Kyle couldn't hear the sound. It wasn't that he was deaf as he was now blind. It was because his mind was blocking out the sound while Kyle was trying to find his eyes.

Suddenly, Kyle felt the cold, clammy skin of Argentine wrapped around both his wrists tightly. The screams died away in his throat, but Kyle's mouth kept on opening and closing, screaming silently.

Argentine's rough grip around his wrist hurt Kyle greatly, but he ignored the pain. Kyle pulled and pulled at his wrists, trying to free himself of this monster, but it did not work. Everything became blurred to Kyle, but Kyle could not understand how things could _blur_ when he could not _see_? Is blurring not a sign of dissolving of something in a vision? The thoughts were pushed away again.

Kyle gave up struggling, but after an immeasurable time. It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. Who knew? Kyle only felt the warm blood flowing through his veins (_'Too hot!'_ Kyle's mind screamed); he felt the cold, hard grip on his wrists. The ground on which he laid felt unfamiliar and a total stranger.

Kyle tilted his head up, hopefully facing Argentine. For a moment, Kyle forgot everything. Kyle forgot Argentine was an imposter, a monster. Kyle forgot Argentine killed all his friends and families and companions and his whole life. All Kyle could think of was that maybe Argentine knew where his eyes were and could hopefully make Kyle see again.

That moment left as soon as it came.

"Hush now, Kyle." Kyle could hear the mocking tone in Argentine's voice and subconsciously, his body began releasing cold sweat. The sweat slipped into Argentine's grip and Argentine let go, as if disgusted. Kyle stayed still, sudden apathy reaching him. He didn't care about what Argentine would say or do right now. For at this time only. Kyle knew the apathy would leave soon.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle." The smirk was palpable now. Obvious. Almost condescendingly. Kyle turned away, but did not move anywhere. "How does it feel to not be able to see?" Kyle's head swam, wondering how Argentine would know, then dismissing the thought, because why wouldn't Argentine know?

"I've heard it was terrible! So horrible that some blind folks have killed themselves! Do you feel like killing yourself, Kyle? Committing suicide before avenging everyone?" Argentine struck a low blow and he knew it. Kyle had cringed and almost unconsciously shrunk into a defensive ball.

"I was so dreadfully hungry and I couldn't help myself." Kyle closed his eyelids, and felt the hollowness of his sockets without the eyes. He felt an urge to poke the eyelid, but didn't do it. He waited for Argentine to continue, knowing what he'd say. "There wasn't anything to eat anymore, son, and you were such a delectable treat! But you were too great to die. "Flattery will get you nowhere", you silly mortals say. But my flattery has earned you a life, though. Kyle, I ate your eyeballs, but I didn't take your life."

Kyle drew back. Even though Kyle predicted that was what happened to him, he couldn't help but fear for himself now. This fear was great. Kyle could feel himself shaking; feel the freezing sweat break out. Kyle could feel the tears gather in his sockets, even though he didn't understand how that was possible with eyes. Kyle's back hit the wall, but Kyle continued to try to protect himself. He gathered himself into a ball and sobbed, hating his body for becoming so stiff and aware of everything around him, even though he couldn't see a damned thing.

"Kyle, I see you as one of my own." Argentine said. He knew he was pushing too far, but this human couldn't do anything. So why not continue the fun? "I see you in a bright light. You're in my respects. I should be pained if you were suddenly gone. But I would not allow insolence." Here, his tone took on a drastic change. It began to sound beastly, like before. "I want you to obey me. Do not try to rebel, for I have too much power for your body alone. Come, join me in this "evil" plan, as you would call it."

Argentine stuck out a hand, and waited. The movement was silent, yet somehow, Kyle knew what Argentine did. A quiet moment descended upon the room and Kyle's whirlwind of thoughts slowly died away. Each and every single thought miraculously disappeared and soon, nothing but his own breathing was in his mind and in the room. Not even Argentine made a sound.

And slowly, ever so slowly, Kyle raised his hand and with a resounding clap of skin-to-skin, Kyle shook hands with Argentine in a mutual agreement. He could not see the evil grin that grew and blossomed on this monster's face, but he didn't have to. Kyle knew it was there. And with this handshake, Kyle condemned both himself and a group of four men to a troublesome adventure worth calling terrible.

* * *

When Satoshi awoke, a dreaded feeling had already bubbled up in his stomach. He didn't eat anything that could cause indigestion and he was certain this anxiety is an omen. A warning of what's to come. 

Satoshi's eyes slid open slowly; he thought there would be some bright light shining over him, like the sun, or perhaps a street lamp. But he was wrong. He was lying on something familiarly soft and hard at the same time (_'A camping ground…'_ Satoshi thought). Up, he looked, and saw billions of stars that would be hard to see in cities and even towns. But for some peculiar reason, in this city he could see it.

As if waking up from a nightmare, Satoshi sat up with a gasp. The sound from both the gasp and Satoshi's movement alerted his companions of his consciousness. The others stared at the blue-eyed boy who looked around; whipping his head from left to right so hard that Dark was afraid he'd get a whiplash.

"What happened?" Satoshi whispered to himself. What happened, indeed. Satoshi settled down once he spoke and sat, staring at his hands, which he moved around thoughtlessly. Though his eyes were trained on his moving hands, Satoshi's mind was racing elsewhere.

_'Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong? The eyes... They're not there anymore... But why does it seem like things have just gotten worse?'_

"Satoshi?" There was a hand on his arm. Satoshi blinked and started. He raised his head and saw Krad looking at him, concerned. Satoshi shook his head, signifying that he didn't want to talk about it. Satoshi hoped Krad didn't misinterpret that gesture.

"Nothing's wrong." Satoshi muttered. But Krad only said his name. Satoshi shaking his head and saying nothing's wrong is simply in denial.

_'Reverse psychology or something,' _Krad thought. But in the end, Krad simply smiled falsely and motioned for everyone to get some sleep. The fire had grown dim by the time Krad could go to sleep himself, though.

All these premonitions cannot measure up the frustration the future would bring, whether they believe it or not.

* * *

"A painting contest?" Daisuke asked rather loudly. He glanced at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye and saw Dark's interest piqued, but the wine-eyed male tried to hide it. 

"Yeah. It's sort of a yearly thing. This city is drab, even with all these improvements with technology. Sometimes, we just like to have things in the old way. The art cannot be changed, else the beauty itself changes." A middle-aged man said. He turned around and faced the quadruple and blinked, surprised to see them. His glasses collected the sunlight as he dropped the stack of flyers and the stapler.

"Young men! Are you new here?" The man exclaimed, jumping up. His hair flopped around as he landed and his glasses wobbled dangerously on his nose. Daisuke and Satoshi and Krad bent down to pick up the papers, letting Dark answer the man for them.

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong?" Dark asked, letting a tiny bit of concern into his voice. But he knew what's wrong, or at least had an idea. After all, almost everyone they've talked to had said the same thing. The other three stood up, with the flyers split into three uneven piles. Daisuke smiled kindly and Krad and Satoshi dropped the piles into his hands, poker-faced. It couldn't be helped that they were annoyed.

"D-don't you know? I'm surprised the others haven't told you yet- Oh, thank you." He said. Daisuke handed over the flyers and stood beside Dark, looking at the man gently, waiting for the answer.

"We've already been told, sir. But we don't understand how we'll be stuck in this city." Krad explained, calmly. The man nodded understandingly, and he opened his mouth to explain, when suddenly a young boy accidentally burrowed into him.

"Uff…" He muttered as he stumbled into the wall. The young brunet who had crashed into him hurriedly stood up and apologized profusely. He kept bowing over and over again, as accustomed in Daisuke's home country.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do? Oh, should I help you with those papers! I'm so sorry!" On and on he repeated the same things; the man stood up stiffly and looked at the young boy.

"Are you with these four? I've never seen you before in this city." The man said softly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And it's all right, lad. Accidents happen."

"Oh no, sir. I should be ashamed of myself, my mother always told me. And I'm not with these guys." The brunet said, with an apologetic tone in his voice. Dark coughed unconvincingly and received an elbow from Satoshi.

The boy hearing the sound, turned around. Satoshi could finally see that the male had his eyes closed. No wonder he had crashed so negligently into the man.

"Hello." The boy bowed again. Daisuke reached out a hand and grasped the boy's elbow.

"Hi." Daisuke glanced over at the other three while he said this greeting. He wondered if he should tell the boy their names and help him. Daisuke could clearly see that the boy is blind. What else kind of person would walk around blindly and carelessly in the middle of the day?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You don't have to help me. I've been blind for a while already; I can somewhat feel if I would crash into something or not." The boy laughed sheepishly and turned a bright smile towards what he hoped would be these "four".

"That's okay… Wait. Why are you apologizing?" Daisuke laughed as well and let go. "My name is Daisuke…" Daisuke paused, letting the others decide whether or not they want to greet the boy and give him their names. When no one made a move to do so, the boy took the initiative.

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke. My name is Kyle…"

* * *

"So, Kyle, what are you doing here?" Dark asked a bit coldly. The group had walked to the park in the town, when Daisuke suggested finding somewhere to sit down and talk. None of the others really contributed to the conversation, and Daisuke didn't really blame them. Kyle's actions and words… simply seem false. But the smile seemed grateful, terribly grateful, sometimes. 

The man who was pasting the flyers around the town decided not to tell them why the town wouldn't let anyone leave. He had said, _"It would be better off for you not to know. You best leave. Otherwise, you'd finally understand why people couldn't leave. You better leave before your first week here ends."_

Krad thought that was okay. This was only their second day in the city. They had at least five more days left before they have to leave. Even though it sounds so far-fetched, it was better to be safe than sorry.

But this Kyle… He emits an aura of darkness, deceit, pain, self-anger, and all sorts of suppressed feelings. Krad isn't an aura-reader; he isn't that special. But it seems rather… flaunted by Kyle.

That and Krad's other side, the murderous side that has been hidden and suppressed for so long, were crying out for Kyle. Krad can't find any word other than attracted to fit this feeling. This side of him, that he didn't allow anyone to see (except Daisuke, because Daisuke was an obstacle before that he had failed to defeat), this side of him feels _attracted_ to Kyle's _vile, evil_ aura.

Even now, it feels like the other is trying to push out. Krad clenched his eyes shut together, closing out Kyle's figure from his sight. Krad blocked out Kyle's answer to Dark's question.

Krad blotted out everything except his own thoughts.

'_Why? Why does he seem so innocent, so genuine in his smiles and talks? Why is his aura so tainted by darkness? Why is _**it **_so attracted to him? Why? Why? Why?'_

"Krad?" A hand on his shoulder. A concerned tone.

Krad opened his eyes slowly, welcoming the sight of familiar azure eyes that were normally cold as stone but now filled with warmth, love, and concern. It was Satoshi's eyes that greeted him; Satoshi's hand that was on his shoulder, Satoshi's voice that said his name with love and worry. And it was Satoshi who loved him so faithfully, so unconditionally.

Krad closed his eyes again tightly, guilt and shame pooling in his guts. Satoshi feels so much for him, and Krad for Satoshi. But why does Krad suffer from adulterous thoughts when he loves Satoshi so damned much that it hurts? Why is Kyle, who is blind, who smells of evil and deceit, who is so different from the cold, composed Satoshi so… important?

"Krad?" Satoshi asked again, placing the other hand on Krad's other shoulder. "Are you okay?"

'_See?'_ Krad thought. _'Satoshi is the one who cares! Don't give so much thought to a stranger!'_

'_Ah, but Krad, he _is_ a stranger. Why should he show too much concern?'_ Krad's other side said. _'Fool, you are attracted to him just as I am, surely. Even to the redhead, you feel an attachment. I admit, they're both a beauty, but beauty is not everything. Don't try to tempt me or blame me for your feelings.'_

'_I don't feel that kind of affection for Kyle _or_ Daisuke! Daisuke belongs to Dark!'_ Krad didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, Krad's face felt a sharp blow and he fell backwards, knocking the breath out of his chest. He landed on the soil with a hard thud. His head blared with pain from both the blow and the landing on the ground.

"Wh-who hit me?" He wheezed out. When Krad tried to open his eyes, colors and lights flared and burned his eyes, as if he'd been in the dark for far too long.

"I did." Dark said boldly. He took a step forward with a solemn look on his face; then his expression changed into one of sheepishness, concern, and amusement. "I'm sorry." Dark stuck out a hand to his fellow friend.

Krad grumbled and muttered, "Damn right you're sorry. Stupid." Dark pretended not to hear him as he grabbed Krad's hand and pulled him up. Krad punched Dark lightly on the shoulder and asked why Dark punched him on the jaw.

"I'm sorry." Dark replied, not sounding apologetic at all, "But you weren't responding and you were too lost in thought. The only thing that could've dragged you from your stupor was some pain simulation." Dark said, grinning, thinking he sounded smart.

Krad glared at Dark and resisted the urge to hurt Dark. Instead, he grabbed Satoshi's hand and squeezed lightly in a reassuring manner. Daisuke looked away and almost whistled, but it'd seem too suspicious. Dark and Daisuke dragged a confused Kyle away, leaving a concerned (and slightly blushing) Satoshi and Krad.

Satoshi instantly wiped away the redness in his cheeks. He stared steadily into Krad's eyes, almost challenging him. Krad smirked and for a moment, forgot his guilt and leaned down to kiss Satoshi's cheeks, willing them to turn pinkish again.

And blush, he did. Satoshi squirmed, though the movement was so small, that you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it. Satoshi tried to release Krad's grip on his wrist, but to no avail.

Satoshi mentally sighed and decided to play along with Krad. He smirked and pressed his body against a surprised Krad.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

"Everything's going according to plan." Argentine muttered lowly to himself as he watched the actions of these travelers through his seeing globe. He turned around abruptly and whisked the globe away with a swipe with his arm. He paced towards the shelf filled with jars in the far corner of the room, leaving the table and its vanishing globe. 

When he reached the shelf, he stood on tiptoe and leaned on the shelf. His hand brushed against dust, before he finally grabbed a jar. He leaned up a bit more and held the jar tightly. He pulled it down.

"Damnit! I hate being short!" Argentine exclaimed. He shook his head for his unwise outburst. It was unbecoming for a villain to talk about one's own height troubles. Argentine looked down into the jar in his hands. Any thought of being vertically challenged left him as he smirked triumphantly.

The jar contained Kyle's eyeballs. They were rolling around in some sort of liquid and with this, he can control Kyle. Besides the eyes that Argentine "promised" to give back, Kyle needed Argentine, lest he fall lost into his own darkness and guilt.

Again, Argentine smirked. Kyle was on his side. Kyle was human. That was a good thing. Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, and especially Krad accept humans more than beasts like himself. _'Leaving Kyle alive was a good thing,'_ Argentine thought to himself arrogantly. _'They'll trust Kyle so much; they'd be handicapped when they find out Kyle, a fellow human, would be helping a demon willfully.'_

"Muahahahahahaha!" Argentine laughed evilly. "Kyle will follow my orders and earn those fools' trust easily. After that, it'd be an easy task to slowly wipe them out, breaking their trust and love and friendship being the first step."

Argentine walked to the table and placed down the jar in place of the globe. "Heh. By the time they realize what they've done, Kyle would already have poisoned them. This is becoming such a sport. So long Daisuke Niwa."

Argentine began laughing maniacally as he imagined the breaking point of Krad and Satoshi's relationship and Dark and Daisuke's relationship.

* * *

"Say, Dark? You remember the painting competition?" Krad asked casually, waving a hand around. They were lying in the park, where they had camped the night before. Kyle had left since night was approaching quickly. Daisuke was worried about the male, since he was blind and the citizens of the city doesn't seem to want to give shelter to a newcomer. But, the mood was tranquil and peaceful and Daisuke had relaxed in Dark's embrace. 

Now, Dark nodded slowly, as if waiting for Krad to go on. But in reality, he wasn't. Dark felt the long, almost tired heartbeats of Daisuke, whom was on top of him. Dark remembered hearing someone say that people's heartbeat becomes slower when they sleep, some nearly seeming like they're dead. That's a horrifying thought, but Dark could still pick up Daisuke's heartbeat. Dark doesn't want to wake up Daisuke, yet, so he'll resort to soundless gestures.

"Do you want to join?" Krad asked quietly, seeing Dark's somewhat slow movements. His eyes watched as Dark covered Daisuke with his arms while pondering the question. Then, Krad's eyes glanced towards his own tent and sleeping bag, where he knew Satoshi was currently resting in. How lucky Dark was, to have his boyfriend lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully and trustful.

Krad wished it were the same for him. It wasn't like Satoshi was denying their relationship or anything. Simply, Satoshi isn't a person for public displays of affection. To describe the blue-eyed boy with a few simple words would be: cool, calm, and composed. And that composure wouldn't quite allow Krad to do anything. Krad mentally sighed as he waited for Dark's response.

'_It feels sort of like Satoshi isn't putting off…'_ Krad silently thought. His eyes danced to the tent once more.

"Maybe," Dark whispered, "but I might not. I don't have an idea or a subject. But…" Dark mused for a while, before continuing. "It's been a while since I last picked up a brush. Besides the painting of Daisuke last time…" His voice trailed off as his deep, violet eyes dropped to Daisuke's sleeping face. Then, Dark's purple orbs looked back up at Krad.

Dark smiled lightly, and Krad began feeling a bit more envious of the guy. Dark looked so happy, so content there with Daisuke in his arms, resting together near a warm fire. It was like Dark was at peace with everything and could just lie there forever without a worry.

But Krad knew that wasn't true. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. Their lives aren't going to be peace for a while.

Krad sighed and he picked up a stick and poked randomly at the fire, making sure it wouldn't go out for a while. Then, he dropped the wooden stick into the fire and heard the crackle as the fire licked the stick. He stood up and looked down at the smiling couple.

"Dark, I was just asking. No need for a serious answer. Now, I'm gonna' go to bed. Don't sleep too late! See you in the morning." Krad said, all in one breath. After saying all this, he turned around and walked towards his own tent, feeling Dark's confused eyes on his back.

Dark shrugged slightly, careful not to stir Daisuke and to show his confusion at the same time. Seeing no one with him except a sleeping Daisuke, whom he smiled at again, he yawned. Dark carefully arranged Daisuke at an angle where he can both hold on to the redhead and stretch at the same time. Then, looking around warily, Dark walked to his own tent, leaving the fire and who-knows-what-else alone.

Dark didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching him, nor did he understand why anyone would want to watch him and the gang. He didn't feel the menace and guilt or the protectiveness of the pairs of eyes.

Finally, after a few hours, the protective eyes from above flew in circles before leaving for rest. But the second pair of eyes never wavered from its position. It continued looking threateningly into the camp, where four boys were resting, unaware.

* * *

**Side Story: Argentine's Free Time**

Have you ever wondered what evil villains did in their free time?

Have you ever thought of what bad guys did whenever they're not planning anyone's demise?

Well, Argentine sure did. When he was younger and given a survey for perfect jobs, he had received the "evil villain" career. At first, he was angry and humiliated that he was considered the "evil, bad guy who always loses". He didn't want to have a bad reputation, nor did he want slaves constantly wetting themselves in front of him.

But over time, he grew okay with it. After all, it was nice to get free massages and home-cooked lunches and all kinds of good stuff from frightened villagers. All these benefits were nice. _'But,'_ Argentine thought, _'that doesn't mean I have to like it, now, does it?'_ He had smiled devilishly at that.

Soon after, the indifference to the role became loving and grateful. Whenever he did something bad and was blamed for things, he was never punished. And he did _a **lot **_of bad things. All his mother ever said was, _"Oh, he's a growing boy. He knows what he's going to do when he grows up and right now, he's only doing small things compared to the great, great things he'd do when he's older. Oh, did I tell you that his perfect job is to be the villain?"_

People had stopped treating him badly as well. Even though he was considered an outcast from the class because he was bad, that didn't mean the people were cruel to him. No, it was the complete opposite. Though they didn't worship the ground he walked on, they lavished him with millions of gifts.

And the final bonus of the job came to him years after learning the perfect job for him. He had came back to unbury the time capsule his class had done and remembered the question he had to ask his teacher.

"Takuya-sensei?" He asked. "What does an evil guy do during his free time, ne?"

His teacher had smiled kindly and thought for a moment. Then, his face brightened and Argentine momentarily created an illusion of a light bulb above his teacher.

"A bad guy can do whatever he wants in his free time. He has no manager or anything because he's evil. He doesn't have to follow orders. After terrorizing people, a bad guy has free time to do whatever he or she wants." Takuya-sensei said, smiling, not really giving a thought to what he just said. "You could just listen to music all day or read manga."

Argentine let out a brilliant smile and nodded furiously. He bounced away and left his teacher as he thought about what he was going to do in his free time.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "I'll go and… **_STALK!!!_** someone. Heh. That'll be both the perfect job for a bad guy _and_ it won't be boring." He bounded away.

And so, his stalking side-job begins.

Every time you feel like someone is watching you, don't dismiss the thought. There _is_ someone watching you.

It's Argentine. The bad guy. The villain. The stalker.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, this took so long. I was so reluctant to pick this up again, because I'm afraid I'll give hope and blow it into pieces. Okay. Besides that, I really don't know what to say. And if you want to talk with me more if (or after) you review, click on my profile above and look at my contact me area. There'll be my AIM and my e-mail address. I rarely use YIM or MSN. So… If you have any comments and questions and you rather not review (even though I'll like it), you can talk with me there. Oh, and I'm working on two other writings as well, one DNAngel and one Angel Sanctuary (both which might never be uploaded on Fan Fiction). 


End file.
